Ice Heritage
by renegadewriter8
Summary: There was a reason everyone on Asgard had subconsciously been drawn to Earth. The reason was hidden deep within Loki's heart, and the memory of who he left behind on Midgard all those centuries ago. / Written in AO3 in October


**Title: Ice Heritage** (767 words) by **ren**

**Type:** Crossover

**Chapters:** 1/1

**Fandom:** **The Avengers (2012)**, **The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom**, **Rise of the Guardians (2012)**

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Warning:** Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

**Relationships:** Loki & Thor, Loki & Jack Frost

**Characters: **Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)

**Author's Notes:**

- Wrote this in A03 in October. I don't think I'll write more because I wrote it without seeing the movie so there are some things that don't fit. XP Buuuut I couldn't get it out of my head!

**00000000000000**

**ENJOY! ^^**

**000000000000000000**

It was due to Loki that Thor had started to look at Earth. It was due to his sad eyes toward the sky, seeking something in the endless void of the universe that made them _all_ think of Earth. The small and weak world, where mortals had forgotten about the saviors of their race. It was the only realm remotely close to where Loki's heart seemed to mysteriously be lost in.

But these were mere observations of the subconscious. Knowledge that was not fully grasped, its purpose or significance never forming a shape they could bother with. It was this subconscious information that led Odin to banish Thor to Earth, and still… he could never truly say why he chose such a fragile world. The Allfather would say that it was so Thor could learn humility among the humans. The truth was, even Odin did not understand how his mind had immediately chosen Earth as the place for his son's punishment.

Loki had relished at the chance to visit Earth- despite the circumstances. Although he wouldn't be able to find the one he was looking for, the one he left behind. A life he had thought to be a mistake, but now, knowing his true heritage made nothing but sense.

Jokul. His child. A newborn baby he'd abandoned, frightened by the cold skin, the magical resemblance to their most hated foes. Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif would often travel to Earth, back when the humans were still a primitive race, the epitome of their technology 'advanced' boats, the greatest power laying in fire. Loki would often accompany them, and in one such journey laid with a human.

It was not rare for Asgardian males to become pregnant, and Loki was ecstatic when he felt the life within him. Then, the baby was born. A boy with pale skin, a winter breeze had formed when the baby had first cried out. He was scared of the implications, lied to everyone, claiming miscarriage and leaving the small one on Earth, near the village he'd been conceived in.

It was another thing to hate Odin for. The Allfather had lied about his 'son's' heritage, and because of it Loki had abandoned his own blood, out of fear.

Now, he is imprisoned back on Asgard. The invasion of Earth having failed. But he gained something important… he gained _knowledge_. He searched for his son between escaping with the Tesseract and his capture. Loki wished to find some trace of his child, something that would tell him how he'd lived his life, and if there were any records of a grave he could visit. He wished to apologize and seek closure for the centuries of fear, shame and _guilt_.

What he found, was a myth. A young boy, mischievous by nature, a believed sprite that was held responsible for cold weather, leaving behind his signature on frozen windows in the a fernlike pattern. Jokul Frosti they named him. It translated into Icicle Frost, and the winter spirit was now known by children as Jack Frost.

His son had not inherited mortality, but Loki's immortality.

He was alive!

"Brother. Please, do you not see the error in your ways?" Torn from his thoughts, Loki just looked away. He'd forgotten the oaf had come visit again.

There was a sad sigh, not by all means subtle. Thor was incapable of subtlety. "I won't come back for a while. I am leaving for Midgard and will remain there for a long while."

Earth.

Thor was going back to _Earth_.

"Goodbye-"

"Thor."

The demigod started, months of only receiving silence from his brother made hearing Loki's voice again a welcomed relief.

"Yes brother." Hope bled through his voice, wanting to keep his brother talking.

"I have but one request to make of you."

Eager eyes gazed at him, though suspicion swan underneath. "Name it, and I shall decide whether it is a request worthy of carrying out or not."

Loki hesitated. The shackles on his wrists clinking as his hands fidgeted. Gathering his thoughts, he met his brother's eyes determinately.

"I need you to look for someone on Earth. I need you to… protect him."

Thor frowned, confused, intrigued and worried. Over the past months Loki had glared, sneered, pure hatred in his features, body language aggressive, his emotions dark and full of malice. Yet now he was… mellow. Grief shadowed his eyes, his posture was limp, unconcerned with what others saw, his mind too preoccupied with something else.

"Who is this person you speak of?"

"His name is Jack Frost. He is... my son."

* * *

**Like? Reviews are food for the soul... FEED MEEEEEE! XP**


End file.
